The field of present disclosure relates to using object field detection in data reading systems.
Data readers such as barcode scanners typically include a scale apparatus for measuring weights of produce and other items sold by weight. The scale apparatus typically has a load cell and a weigh platter which rests on the load cell. The weigh platter is typically flush mounted with the top surface of a checkout counter. Such a flush mounted weigh platter exposes the scale to inaccurate weighing when articles placed on the scale extend beyond the perimeter of the scale surface and onto the checkout counter. In such a situation, where the item comes to rest partly on the top surface of the checkout counter the scale would record a weight value less than the actual/correct weight of the item, namely a lower weight than the item actually weighs resulting in a loss of revenue for the retailer due to this inaccurate weighing.
Several off-scale/item overhang sensing devices have been proposed. One such system includes a light source that generates a light beam and a plurality of mirrors directing the light beam along a path around a perimeter of the weigh platter and then to a detector. The detector receives the light beam and an alarm coupled to the detector is operative for alerting an operator when the item is placed in the light beam path. Other detection systems employ specialized beam paths for the light beam comprising light pipes. These off-scale detection systems are operative to detect when an item extends over or beyond a perimeter of the scale and then perform/initiate corrective steps for ensuring an accurate weighing operation.
Heretofore item overhang detection systems have been used to detect when an item extends over or beyond a perimeter of the scale solely for the purpose of correcting weighing operation such as by alerting the operator of the overhang condition and/or by delaying the weighing operation to provide the operator the opportunity to reposition the item and correct for the overhang condition. The present inventors have recognized other functional operations employing these item overhang scale detection systems.